Aaron Burr, sir
"Talk less (...) Smile more." Aaron Burr, sir '''- druga piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton.' Fabuła Piosenka określa czas i miejsce akcji najbliższych piosenek. Alexander Hamilton poznaje Aarona Burra. Pojawiają się również John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette i Hercules Mulligan. Te trzy postaci opowiadają o sobie, mówią parę zdań o swoim życiu, dzięki czemu możemy je poznać. Tekst COMPANY 1776. New York City HAMILTON Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir? BURR That depends. Who’s asking? HAMILTON Oh, well, sure, sir I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir I have been looking for you BURR I’m getting nervous HAMILTON Sir… I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials? BURR You punched the bursar HAMILTON Yes! I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast? BURR It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed HAMILTON You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan God, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more Than anyone bargained for… BURR Can I buy you a drink? HAMILTON That would be nice BURR While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice Talk less HAMILTON What? BURR Smile more HAMILTON Ha BURR Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for HAMILTON You can’t be serious BURR You wanna get ahead? HAMILTON Yes BURR Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead LAURENS Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it? LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN Show time! BURR …like I said… LAURENS Show time! Show time! Yo! I’m John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh! Those redcoats don’t want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free! LAFAYETTE Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!” Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best? C’est moi! MULLIGAN Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?” & LAURENS Ayyyyy MULLIGAN Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets… LAFAYETTE Wow LAURENS No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let’s raise a couple more… LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN To the revolution! LAURENS Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college! MULLIGAN Aaron Burr! LAURENS Give us a verse, drop some knowledge! BURR Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN Boooo! LAURENS Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for? HAMILTON If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for? MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS Ooh Who are you? Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do? Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)